Mercy
Mercy ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel, Acafellas, und wird von Giselle mit Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Nach der miesen Tanzperformance, die sich Mr. Schuster ausgedacht hat, entscheiden sich die Glee Kids Dakota Stanley für ihre Choreographie verantwortlich zu machen. Sie gehen deshalb zu den Proben an die Carmel High School und sehen dort Vocal Adrenaline bei ihren Proben zu diesem Song zu, die Dakota als Choreographen haben. Das Original stammt von Duffy aus ihrem Debütalbum "Rockferry" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics Giselle: Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): I love you (Uh-uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh-uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh-uh) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Like you knew you would) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchens: I don't know what you do But you do it well Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Got you under my spell!) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Oh oh oh) I said (release me) yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): Now you think that I (Uh-uh) Will be something on the side (Uh-uh) But you got to understand that I need a man Who can take my hand (uh) yes I do... Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (mit Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): I don't know what this is But you got me good (Like you knew you would) (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Like you knew you would) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I don't know what you do But you do it well (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Ah, ah, aaah) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Got you under my spell) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): You got me begging you for mercy (männlicher Hauptsänger: Oh oh) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Ooh mercy) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (männlicher Hauptsänger: Oh oh) I said (release me) yeah, yeah, yeah (Giselle: Mercy) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) I'm begging you for mercy (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: You got me begging (männlicher Hauptsänger: You got me) You got me begging (männlicher Hauptsänger: You got me) You got me begging (männlicher Hauptsänger: You got me begging) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): Please, please, please (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Giselle: Mercy) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (I said) release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline (mit männlichem Hauptsänger): (You got me begging you) for mercy, yeah, yeah, yeah männlicher Hauptsänger (Vocal Adrenaline) You got me begging you (Why won't you release me? Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Give me some mercy!) (I said) release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Giselle: Release me, yeah, yeah...) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen): (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? (Giselle: Release me) (männlicher Hauptsänger: Release me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Giselle: mercy!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release (männlicher Hauptsänger: me?) Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline